Infuriation And Infatuation
by Lotus-Explosion
Summary: I hated him I really did, it is awful that I have to spend time with him. I found myself drawn to him now and I am getting the feeling he is drawn to me too. Rose and Scorpius. Rated T likely to go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything the amazing J.K Rowling owns it.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy.

How I hated him. Typical Malfoy as my Father explained; smug, full of pure blood mania and pride. Of course it was natural for us to hate each other, I am a Weasley he is a Malfoy, my mother is a muggle born, he is a pure blood and I was Gryffindor, he was Slytherin. It was natural.

It was my sixth year at Hogwarts. The first year of my NEWTs of course I did very well in my OWLs, I am my Mother's daughter after all. Albus and I started our year like every normal year, unfortunetly we were going to be separated for some lessons, though I did have Cordelia in the ones he wasn't in.

Albus claimed he took more 'man' subjects whatever that meant. He took defence against the dark arts, Potions, Care for magical creatures, Transfiguration and herbology, obviously we all took the compulsory Muggle Studies now. I myself took more academic subjects Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Arithmancy, History of Magic and herbology.

I was lucky that for three of my subjects I was with Albus but we were split for Muggle studies. I almost screamed when I saw the class list; I was with Malfoy along with four out of my 5 chosen subjects. These were the moments in life I hated.

The first lesson for me out of the whole school year was muggle studies, Professor Vane was one of those teachers who loved to torture her class with seating plans.

I took my seat at the back of the class, the seat next to me was free. I knew, I was going to sit next to a slytherin, my new neighbour was late and they were always late.

That moment I saw Malfoy enter.

_My gosh_

He has hit puberty, he was taller now, his hair was less bleach blond more dusty blonde, his features now fitted his face; I was surprised. Then Professor Vane when he entered pointed her finger to the seat next to me.

He slowly walked over to my table, giving me a devious smile.

_How I hate him. _

"Well, Well little Weasley." He laughed and sat down.

_Is that his greeting?_

I didn't respond. He pouted, "No greeting for me. I am hurt."

The lesson went on, in awkward silence between us. I would occasionaly see him looking to his friends laughing saying things like stupid muggles, cavemen and apes; referring to muggles.

These next two years were going to drag.

As soon as the lesson finished I stormed past Malfoy in anger barging him out of my way, meeting Cordelia and storming off to the common room with her trailing behind me.

_What right does he have to say that?_

_My Grandparents are muggles._

_And he knew that._

_His Grandparents were Death eaters and he says that with me right there!_

I threw my bag on the floor leaving a big thud sound and sat down. Cordelia finally entered. "Rose, what was that about?"

"Malfoy." I spat.

"Oh, him. Like I said for years, ignore him. He isn't worth it."

"Ignore it." I spat. "He insults _my _Grandparents when his were _death eaters._" I was so angry, I knew these comments would come at me for the next two years and I wasn't going to take it. Not from him, not from anyone; I am not going to sit in a corner and cry.

Albus walked in, laughing in a large group whilst a boy stood in the middle with his clothes ripped to shreds, these were the exact dangers of Care for magical creatures. He was clearly oblivious to my anger when he sat next to me and laughed "Look what happened to Augustus."

"No thanks." I sighed.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked.

Cordelia answered before I had a chance. "Malfoy."

"Of course." Albus sighed. "What did he do now?"

"Insulted muggles, calling them apes knowing full well my grandparents are muggles. His Grandparents were death eaters. That is what makes it even more insulting!"

"Calm it Rosie."

"CALM IT?" I growled. "No I won't calm it."

"Woah, I've never seen her this pissed." Albus told Cordelia.

"Well right now, I have to go and meet my fellow Prefects, somewhere I am sure Scorpius would not show his ugly head."

_Well it was ugly until now. _

I picked up my bag and went to where the prefects were meeting to my dismay Malfoy was there, with a prefect badge with some Slytherin girl latching on his arm like a leech.

Malfoy walked over to me with a smile on his face. "No greeting again Weasley, you're breaking my heart."

"You know Malfoy sarcasm is the lowest form of witt so excuse me if you can't probe any emotion in me."

"At least I got a reply this time."

He did and that was what he was looking for. "Then consider yourself lucky because unlike you I have self control, though I was tempted to punch you in the face today after muggle studies." Then I started to laugh. "Are you aware my mother did that to your Father?"

He didn't reply, of course he didn't know. "Apparently he ran away crying, clutching his nose for dear life."

"Nonsense Weasley." He spat.

One thing about the Malfoys was that you never insult their parents even if it was the truth.

"I don't know what was worse for him being beaten by a girl or a muggle born or both." I laughed.

"Whatever flithy half blood."

"That is it Malfoy you're going to get it!" I spat. I was about to draw out my wand and hex into next century, but Mcgonagall decided to walk in that moment.

I listened to her drone on of us being the representatives of the school that we must keep the honour of Hogwarts and keep the ethos on which it was built on.

At the end, Professor Mcgonagall assigned us a buddy to do our night patrolling with. Then those words came out of her mouth. "Weasley, Malfoy you'll be doing patrolling for the next fortnight together."

_WHAT?_

Of course I'd never say that so all I did was nod my head and mutter, "Yes Professor."

As I was leaving Malfoy grabbed my arm them lent in to mutter in my ear. "We're going to have so much fun Weasley."

It sounded almost sexual. I thought I was going to be sick, repulsion rose from my stomach. These two weeks are going to be hell.

* * *

**Just a bit bored today had writers block for other stories and I love this paring, I consider it canon (: **

**Review = updates **

**Chapters will get longer, it is just an introduction.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything the amazing J.K Rowling owns it.**

**Someone asked me that it doesn't make sense that Malfoy takes Muggle Studies in the first chapter it stated in the last chapter that muggle studies are complusory after the second wizarding law.  
**

* * *

I stormed into the common room once again, throwing my bag to the floor. Albus and Cordelia turned to me, questioning me with their facial expressions. "You don't even want to know!" I spat.

Cordelia let out a smirk. "Oh but I think we do."

It was obvious that Cordelia was waiting for Albus to interject when he seemed phased out, Cordelia nudged him in the side. "Oh yes, we do want to know."

"Malfoy." I spat. "He is a Prefect."

Both of their jaws dropped in surprise. "Wait that slimy, git got prefect and Albus and I didn't?"

"Nope, but I guess they don't have rich pickings in Slytherin half are brain dead well 80% actually and the other 20% are just passable, I think they picked Draco, Merlin behold he may be one of the better Slytherins." I wrinkled my nose in disgust, I hate that boy.

"Could you imagine us in Slytherin." Albus laughed.

"Well I would have never made it, I'm muggle born." She smiled. "You two, well if you made it, I am pretty sure the whole school including teachers would have collapsed in surprise I mean a Weasley and Potter in Slytherin. Don't make me laugh. You were supposed to be Gryffindors, when I first read into the school though, I always thought I'd be a Hufflepuff."

"You a Hufflepuff?" Albus laughed. "Hufflepuffs are-" before Albus could continue, Cordelia hit her Artimancy book into his arm. "Perfectly nice. Happy?"

"Yes, I am. Remember they are just and loyal. There is nothing wrong with that."

I laughed, sometimes they argued like an old married couple- rather humorous. "That isn't the worst of it, I am on night patrol with him!"

They both burst into fits of laughter at my expense. "Poor Rose." Albus laughed.

"You know that Olga is going to want to pull her eyes out."

"It is gorge, Cordelia." Albus corrected her.

"It can be pull, Albus." She huffed.

They were like an old married couple. "Look, lets get back to my problem. How I am I going to survive tonight?"

"Well basically, punch him!" Albus told me, like that was going to work on my first day as a prefect I was going to punch him. Not going to happen.

"Albus." Cordelia scolded. "Violence should only be used as a last resort, ignore him."

"It is hard to ignore him, he is always there. Always there." I sighed.

"Cordelia, we have Arithmancy in 10 minutes. I've had no lunch due to Malfoy." I rolled my eyes. "Bye Albus enjoy your free."

"Oh I will, enjoy your lesson. I'll be here relaxing." He attempted to rub it in my face.

"Well Albus I didn't have to go to Transfiguration first this morning but make sure your in Defense against the dark arts, Cordelia and I will save you a seat, as you're going to be late."

"Me? Albus Severus Potter, late? Well I never." He laughed.

Cordelia and I laughed before leaving the common room. "At least Malfoy won't be Arithmancy." She smiled at me.

She was so wrong he was Arithmancy with me, the only time I was free from him was when I had herbology. "He is in Arithmancy. He is actually smart."

"You seem to admire him." She laughed.

"Admire him? Don't make me laugh. I'm in shock."

Cordelia and I made it on time, Malfoy on the other the hand was late. I despise tardiness, punctuality is important. He finally arrived with two of his 'gang' laughing to be faced with a very displeased Professor Vector. "Malfoy could you and your 'crew' come to class on time and not 10 minutes late that is about 15% of the lesson." Of couse all fellow Slytherins hung round Malfoy really of course most of his friends were smart enough to take this class, if they were; they wouldn't waste their time with him.

"Fine." Malfoy sighed.

"As you can see, you and your friends will have to be split up. You were late meaning you couldn't get seats together."

"Cordelia." I whispered. "There is a seat next to me, sit there please." I begged.

"Rose!" She whined. Then she whispered in my ear. "Zachariah is next to me. Do I have to?"

"Fine, if I am stuck with Malfoy then-" I suddenly stopped.

I heard Malfoy take the seat next to me and interject, "I didn't know I was topic of your conversation, Weasley. Are you looking forward to tonight that much?"

I ignored him, I was not giving him the satisfaction of words shared. Zachariah and Cordelia were whispering, giggling just plain enoying the lesson whereas I've never felt so awkward in my whole entire life, each table sat four and we were sitting right at the back.

I spent my time making notes, listening to the class where Malfoy was just making cartoons of fellow students blowing up or something pathetic like that. I never ever understood that boy. Then I looked over to one, to my shame I found rather amusing, it was one of his fellow Slytherins being chased by fang.

As I looked I let out a little laugh he turned to me and smiled. Then Professor Vector realised. "Weasley and Malfoy is there something amusing that you'd like to share with the class, or is there a budding romance?"

I chocked out. "Excuse me Professor, it wasn't how it seemed I was just-" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think of anything to justify myself.

"She was having a go, Professor at me for not paying proper attention." He groaned. For the love of Merlin he was doing something nice for me- I was flabbergasted. "You know the typical Weasley, Malfoy dislike and Professor, romance with Rose? Don't make me laugh." He turned to me laughing, I take back what I thought he didn't want to help me just embarrass me.

"10 points from Slytherin, Malfoy and 5 from Gryffindor." Professor Vector sighed. "I really hate wasting time on teenage hormones sometimes." He muttered. "This a difficult number chart, so please class pay attention especially you two Weasley, Malfoy. Rose sometimes I wonder if you could be more like your mother, she enjoyed this subject and excelled I expect nothing less from you." I sighed and sunk into my chair of course comparing me to my perfect parents of course it would be worst for Albus his Father is Harry Potter.

I sat in the rest of that lesson in silent taking notes and when the lesson was over Cordelia and I walked straight to potions along with Malfoy and a few members of his 'gang' when they were far enough away Cordelia whispered to me. "That was so nice of him to lie for you." She grinned.

"He just said he could never go out with me!" I spat.

"Why you getting so emotional over it?" She winked. "It would have been worse if he didn't say that. You know what I think? I think he stuck up for you but when he saw Gorgon laughing he stopped because he didn't want to be seen being nice to you."

"No, he wanted to embarrass me and I feel no respect for people who conform to their friends."

"Fine, Rose." She sighed.

Luckily for us, the tables were split into fours and Cordelia talked Zachariah into sitting with us. That was only good news for me, we'll all be able to have a table with no Malfoy to bother us. We all sat in Denfese against the dark arts in silent with Cordelia laughing once with a while with Zachariah whilst Albus muttered comments about how annoying they were being on the other side. All I could hear was Malfoy behind us bragging to his friends about his recent conquests.

I could feel bile in the bottom of my stomach rising, Malfoy bragging treating girls like pieces of meat.

When the class was over, the day carried on like normal. Like there had been no summer besides the new students were the only thing that had changed.

Then the time came. Patrol with Malyfoy. As I left both Cordelia and Albus gave me sympathetic smiles. Albus still found the whole situation funny. "Hex him if he does anything, or like your Mum give him a punch right in the nose. Him being a Malfoy, he'd be too proud to admit it."

"How many times Albus. Violence should not be used." Cordelia moaned.

"It is only Muggle duelling." He sighed.

"Still dangerous!"

"Look guys. I'll have to deal with Malfoy whether I like it or not. All I'll have to think it is only two weeks."

"Good luck." Cordelia hugged me as I left the common room.

I met Malfoy outside of the grand hall. "Malfoy." I greeted him.

"My, my, my Weasley I've earned myself a reply, I wonder what other things I'll earn myself tonight." He winked at me.

This was going to be a long night.

**Review = updates**

**Chapters will get longer. Promise.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything the amazing J.K Rowling owns it.**

* * *

_"My, my, my Weasley I've earned myself a reply, I wonder what other things I'll earn myself tonight." He winked at me._

_This was going to be a long night._

"Look Malfoy, I don't want to be here as much as you do, so please lets just act like grown ups." It was still light out so, it made our jobs much easier even leaving the possiblity of splitting ways.

"You're so uptight Weasley." He sighed.

"I am not uptight!" I defended myself. "I just stick to the rules. Is that so hard to understand?"

As we started our patrol around the school, looking for students still awake we went through all the normal halls, we walked everywhere in awkward silence that was until we got to the owlery, the september air was still warm. The summer sun was almost completly set, the sky was an orange shining in the owlery. When we reached the highest point at the top of the tower he started laughing.

Yet again Malfoy was acting like an immature fool. "What is so funny?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Got some good memories here." He smiled suggestively. Great I was dragged into hearing Malfoy's legendary conquests which he has claimed to have had.

"Fallacy." I sighed. Of course they made this stuff up. He was Scorpius Malfoy, the bane of my existence he was obviously going to make himself look better in front of me.

"Is Weasley jealous?"

_Rose, you are a bit jealous aren't you?_

The illogical part of my brain was talking. Of course I wasn't it was Malfoy. I just muttered. "Whatever."

He let out a little smirk. "What was her name again?" He asked himself clicking his fingers, looking like he is in deep thought. "Adriana...Adrienne?" He asked himself.

I knew exactly who he was talking about, of course she was just a Slytherin slut. "Adrienne Sangsue." I told him.

"Oh yeah that is it."

"You do know Sanguse is leech in French. Explains a lot really."

"You're quite right, I swear she thought we were a couple. We were caught by some prefects but lets just say they didn't come up to the owlery to check the area. They were intending to do what we did and lucky for us they got Head students."

_Blackmail?_

That boy stoops to such lows. "Blackmail is wrong in any case. You should be ashamed of yourselves, you and her."

"Don't need the old lecture, you're not my Mother."

With that we walked to out of the owlery in silence. When we were walked into the library, Malfoy laughed running his fingers through his new hair dusty blonde more free flowing. "This is your domain Weasley haw about you take a look?"

He couldn't just say I am geek the usual insult of bookworm with no friends? He couldn't even do that! "Can't you just insult me instead of beating round the bush or are you still scared I am going to break that nose of yours?"

"I was merely being kind, trying to say I don't know this area well."

I've seen Malfoy round here for many years in corners hiding whilst he read, probably too embarrassed to admit he is actually learning something or doing something intellectual for a change. "I've seen you in here plenty of times Malfoy."

"What?" He asked me shocked, he actually believed I haven't seen him here before. "That is impossible Weasley."

"Well I am not stupid!" I folded my arms. "Now shall we both go in and take a look or are you going to stay out? Because people finding out you actually study may ruin your reputation as you are aware that without the lies you have no redeeming qualities whatsoever."

As we both walked in and went through the lines of books with lamps in our hands he leaned in and whispered to me. "I do it because unlike I don't need to flaunt my smarts as I have more to myself than grades."

I never knew what it was with libraries but you always felt compelled to whisper. "It is part of who I am!"

"Exactly without it you're nothing. Or so you think." With that he walked ahead of me, walking quickly through the library so fast that I could not catch up but soon after I gave into the fact I wasn't going to catch up and continued at my pace - I wasn't going to play his childish games.

When I finally met up with him outside the Library the halls were now in complete and utter silence, his face was no longer wearing its smirk but instead wearing a frown. I hope I haven't upset him. Wait? I care whether I've upset him? This is so wrong. "Whats wrong with you?" I blurted out, without thinking.

"I just got told by the likes of _you_ that I had no redeeming qualities."

_Rose Weasley you've had an affect on Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Yipee._

Then I realised when he said 'the likes of you' obviously referring to me being a half blood. Instead of getting angry to my embarrassment I got upset. Storming past Malfoy, with tears almost coming out of my eyes but they weren't coming out. I refused them to do so. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I stormed off knowing that we were supposed to be en route to the astronomy tower. When I finally reached the top my stomach always did churn knowing who died here and how.

It was always a dark place, now the sun has completly set it left an even more eerie feel to it. The silence made me fear this place, I tried not to be scared but the stories I've heard the bad memories which have occured here leave a churning in my gut.

After what felt like hours of silence it was finally cut when I heard Malfoy's voice. "I love astronomy, but somedays I can't face this tower." He told me, it almost sounded like a confession.

"Oh." I muttered, I didn't know how to reply.

"Astronomy is one of my favourite subjects, I decided I'll stick it out with tower for the next two years for the subject I love. I know what happened here but I guess I can't live my life in their shame."

It hit me, Malfoy was talking to me if I was a friend. The way he spoke about this he had never spoken about this before. "Well how you referred to me earlier today and just now shows there is a lack of difference between those people." I spat.

"Just then I didn't mean it because you're half blood just that you're a bit of a loser who thinks her whole life is grades letting other experiences pass her by because of grades and earlier today well I lost my temper."

I think that was his way of apologising. Well I was going to take it as that. "Ok but Malfoy but you don't know me at all." I sighed.

"I know more than you think." He smiled.

"Yeah like what?" I asked.

"That you can never make out what hair colour you have it is either red or brown, everyone classifies it differently. I think you're auburn, in the Summer sun it goes red and in the winter it goes brown." He told me.

_He got lucky Rose._

"Yes but that is a known fact that I always discuss what colour my hair is."

"Ok, I know that you hate it when everyone thinks Rose, they think Red roses. You're face when William gave you those Red roses when he was asking you out, your eyes screamed annoying cliche." He was watching me when I was receiving them? I didn't know how to respond. "I think that you're more of a white rose girl. Pink is too fluffy for you and white Roses are classic which I think you are a bit like."

I stood there with my mouth gaping open. How did he know these things about me? "Ok but then again you can tell I am not a girl of cliches, it is blantly obvious."

"You're going to keep acting like that aren't you?" He sighed. "I never got a thank you today by the way."

"Thank you?" I spat. He embarrassed me and he wanted a thank you?

"I saved your arse today, Weasley and you know it."

"No you didn't, it led to Professor Vector comparing me to my Mother again." I huffed folding my arms and sitting on the ledge. "Do you know what that feels like?" I asked him.

"Yes."

Of course he did. His Father was Draco Malfoy, his whole family were death eaters. Famous ones at that too, I somedays had my off days when it came to witty remarks. "Oh yeah." I muttered.

"You forgot Rose." He laughed, moving himself to stand opposite me. "I really do sometimes hate when all you are is a potential death eater waiting for some secret Horcrux to be found."

After what he says to me people are obviously going to expect? "Well calling me a 'filthy half blood' doesn't really help your cause. Though you don't have the best pickings of family, Black and Malfoy mixed. Well at least the Black family is gone now with their mental pure blood mania."

His jaw dropped after I said that. "I don't care what you say Rose. I do think it is a shame that the Black family died out. It is rather funny if you think of it. They were dead set on preserving the Black name and keeping it pure but it led to the 700 year old family being eradicated due to their own prejudice's, if they accepted half bloods they still may exist."

"Exactly you're more like them then you think." I spat. He wants to keep that family preserved. "Don't worry _Scorpius _the Black family does live through you, your name is a constellation. If you want to keep it going have loads of kids and give one of the kids the name _Black._"

"Calm down. It is just that, sometimes when things come to an end it is difficult. My Grandmother said the House of Black will always live through the House of Malfoy."

Why was he telling me about his life? "I don't care about your life Malfoy. Why don't you bother someone else?"

"Good point. I just like to bother you to be honest," He paused. "Rose can you stop sitting on the ledge like that."

"Why?"

"Because you might fall and hurt yourself." He sighed holding his hand out. "Please just take the hand I don't want you to fall."

He cared about me? "Ok fine." I agreed. "But why do you care?"

"I don't want to fill in an accident report- takes too much time." He said in cold icy voice.

For a moment I actually thought he cared about me. I took his hand and muttered "Thanks." Under my breath.

After he helped me up he just said to me. "Lets move it Rose, I want to forget this night."

_Great, Rose. When you think he is getting better he drags you back to reality again. Of course._

After that he said nothing to me. Nothing to me at all. We separated ways without even a smile.

Cordelia was waiting for me sitting on the foot of her bed, when I got back. "Tell me everything!" She almost begged as I entered the dorm room.

"Ok. It was odd." I confessed before collapsing on my soft bed.

"In what way?" She smirked practically jumping off of the bed.

"He was nice than all odd. It is so hard to explain." I sighed. "Do you mind if we do this another time?" I asked.

"No." She smiled, she pulled out some honeydukes chocolate. "Look now we can do it the proper way."

Obviously I took the chocolate. "Fine, he said that he hated the astronomy tower how he feared it, how he hates being known for who his parents were." I rambled, not knowing if I was making sense.

"Aw." Cordelia sighed.

What was so 'Aw' worthy in what I just said? "What is the 'Aw for?"

Cordelia smiled. "He was pouring his heart out to you. He was connecting with you." Sometimes I think that Cordelia didn't understand fully the tradgedy of the war but it was probably due to the fact that she was too forgiving for her own good.

"No." I told her sternly. "He also told me of how he blackmailed prefects and head students, that he use to spend 'quality time' with Adrienne in the owlery and that I have nothing to my personality than grades."

"Oh, well I am going to bed." Cordelia climbed into her bed and turned the lamp off.

I laid in bed for what felt like hours trying to understand why Malfoy told me all of these things. Could he be playing with me? Trying to get me to think he is a good guy? Then to throw it in my face?

**Review = updates**

**This chapter is longer so I hope you like it (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything the amazing J.K Rowling owns it.**

**_Change of penname to __Lotus-Explosion__! Remember :D I have to change if for certain reasons..._  
**

* * *

"No Albus, I did not hex Malfoy!" I sighed, he had been asking me that all morning.

"Hex him tonight?" He laughed, putting a whole pancake in his mouth. How could boys eat like that?

"Albus." Cordelia scolded, entering the main hall. "He was perfectly nice to her."

"What?" Albus asked shocked. "Malfoy was nice?" He said loudly. I saw him on the Slytherin table look right us, oh my it was so embarrassing.

"For the love Merlin," I snarled at Albus quitely. "Do you want him to hear?" I went bright red, I didn't have to look into a mirror I could feel my cheeks aflame like they normally are when I blush, I sunk into my seat putting my head down, I could feel his intense stare on me.

"Sorry." Albus sighed. "What do you care what he thinks?"

Cordelia replied, "I think she likes him."

_NO WAY? _

"Don't make me sick!" Albus heaved. "That is just wrong, it is just digusting." He wore a face of disgust. "If you did that Rose, I'll disown you." He laughed.

"Well I would I?" I snapped. "Do you think I have that much of a lack of taste?"

"Woah, Rose. No need for the mood swing." He said moving away from me slightly and putting his arms in a defense pose. "It doesn't matter he is gone." He signaled to the empty seat where Malfoy once sat surronded by the Slytherins.

"Sorry Rose." Cordelia apologised brushing her dark brown hair out of her face. "It was only a joke and well sometimes the way you react to each other-"

"No." I shook my head. "Look Cordelia, it is mutual hate. It is only ever banter, unfriendly banter." I explained.

"Ok, I won't bring it up again." She sighed defeated.

"Good, I mean come on Malfoy. I mean, he has slimy hair a pointy nose and that personality to boot, oh yeah how can I resist?" I sarcastically laughed, all three of us were laughing at that joke.

_You don't mean it though. I know you don't. _

Then I heard Malfoy's voice come from behind me. "Weasley, I never knew." He laughed.

I slowly turned round, all three of us did._ Please let none of his friends be there. _I then looked behind and breathed a sigh of relief when I realised it was only him standing there but then realised I still had 13 days of patrol with him. "It was only sarcasm."

"But Weasley you said sarcasm was the lowest form of witt." He laughed. "No wonder Ravenclaw wouldn't take you."

"I am Gryffindor and proud." I spat.

"And I am Slytherin and proud." He smiled.

"Yeah like that is something to be proud of." I laughed.

"Well I'll see you on patrol tonight, we have no lessons where we sit near each other." He pouted. "I may cry." Imitating my sarcastic voice.

"So may I." I replied turning my back on him.

"Awkward." Cordelia laughed. I gave her a death glance. "Oh don't worry."

"Yeah," Albus agreed "He has finally been put in his place and knows not to mess with you."

"Yeah, because that would stop him." I sighed. "He'll never stop, he gets some weird kick out of it." I moaned. "Why can't he just grow up?" I said whilst slamming my fork on plate, he makes me so angry, he infuriates me boilings up an anger in me, which drove me crazy.

"Sorry." Cordelia apologised, putting her arm around me. "It is going to be ok, I mean he probably won't even take notice of what you've said. He'll probably forget about it by tomorrow."

"Well patrol tonight is certainly going to be interesting." I sighed.

"Just separate ways?" Albus suggested. "You'd cover more ground anyhow and you won't have to stay together, I knew they prefer it but it itsn't mandatory."

"Good idea, we could do some of it together then suggest to move apart."

~Rose~

For the whole day, I've been running through in my mind how this was going to work. I was so embarrassed but I was going to play it cool. It was all going to work out. As I walked to the Grand hall I could see him there standing tapping his foot impatiently. Malfoy was late for everything why was he on time even early for patrolling?

"Why you early?" I asked.

"Maybe you're late." He spat.

"I am on time look." I told him pushing my watch in his face. "See I was on time." I told him proving my point.

We started walking, after two minutes he spoke. "Maybe it is wrong Weasley."

That is what he had as a come back, maybe he is losing his touch? Or I am really getting to him? Let it be me getting to him. We walked in silence, no one was around, I thought something interesting may happen if we were on patrol. We went to the owlery did the checks and when we reached the library I decided to say something. "Malfoy about earlier it was just a joke."

"Shut up Weasley." He snapped. "You think I care what people like you think?" He spat. "At the end of the day you'll always be a half blood and I'll be pure."

"It is hard to insulted by such things." I sighed, I've heard it all from him.

"Oh is that so?" He sighed. "How about your hair is like a bush, you tend to look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards everyday. It is like try woman." He spat. "Or that you have wonkey teeth or that your nose is out of place and you walk around this school like you're beautiful well sorry to break it to but you're not."

"How shallow." I was hurt by his words but I am not going to let him get to me.

"Ok lets talk about personality." He laughed. "You're a know it all. You think you're better than everyone because of your grades, you're a cruel being you just hide it, in fact it makes you even more vile, Weasley."

"Oh." I started to feel tears flow from my eyes. I then ran away from Malfoy, hurt by his words. What I said was a joke what he is saying is just malicious and cruel. I ran to the place in tears, to the girls bathroom haunted by Moaning Mrytle, somewhere I knew no one would go.

I saw in a cubicle and cried. I hated myself for letting him get to me. Then I heard moaning Mrytles voice. "Boo hoo, Rosie is crying."

"Leave me alone." I snapped.

"Who has been mean to little, Weasley?" she sarcastically cooed.

"Malfoy." I spat.

"He isn't mean, it must be you Weasley!" She defended him? Why would she defend him?

"He hates people like us." I told her.

"Well at least he visits me. No one else does." She moaned.

"Why would he visit you?"

"Because he doesn't like me to be all alone, apparently his Dad told him to talk to me so I won't be as lonely." She sighed.

I walked out of the cubicle to face her. "When did you and the other Malfoy become so buddy buddy?"

"When he was upset in his sixth year, he use to come in her all stressed and alone, he spoke to me." She smiled probably at the memory of not be so alone that year. "He came and visited me. Not your precious Uncle even though I helped him before." Was I hearing right? She preferred Malfoy to Harry.

"He hates Muggle borns, I think you must be mistaken!" I told her.

"No I am not. He does, he comes in here sometimes when I am all alone. He talks to me, he tells me stuff too. Lots of stuff." She smiled. "Lots of secrets too." She giggled.

I couldn't believe it Malfoy had a nice side? "Doesn't he care that you were a muggle born?" I asked confused how could he be so understanding to her.

"No he doesn't. Apparently because I was so nice and understanding to his Father even though he was against me, that he visits me because I wasn't judgemental." She told me proudly.

I walked out not wanting to hear anything 'nice' about Malfoy who just spoke to me as if I was crap, I was still crying when I left though. I went into the common room as it was early the common room was still bustling. When I entered only Cordelia and Albus noticed me. They both could see the tears that had been in my eyes. I walked over to them smiling, and sat down beside them.

There was awkward silence when I first sat with them, guessing both didn't want to say anything that can upset me. I could see Albus clenching his fists in anger he was the first to say anything through clenched teeth. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much just a retaliation to what I said earlier I guess." I sobbed. I shouldn't let Malfoy's words get to me, but I couldn't help it.

"Like what?" Cordelia softly said.

"Just that I am pretty much ugly and that I am a horrid person, in fact the strange thing is he never commented on my blood status."

"He didn't?" Albus asked, shocked.

"No. The worst of it is that I have muggle studies with him tomorrow. That is going to be fun." I sighed running to my room and going to sleep quitely sobbing at Malfoy's word.

~Rose~

It was time for muggle studies as I walked in I took a deep breath, the good thing about this was that he would be late meaning less time around him, luckily in all of my subjects today I wasn't near him. I walked in there early to only see Malfoy sitting there.

I sat in my seat quietly not saying anything, it was only us in the classroom I was avidly waiting for the entrance of someone else, anyone else to break the tension. Then he spoke. "I shouldn't of let you get to me last night." Yet again Malfoy could never apologise, he just couldn't.

"Ok. Lets get through this subject I know all muggles are just beasts to you but they are people and they have to be quite smart to do things which put them at a disadvantage." I told him.

"Oh yeah because they can't do stuff because they are less developed." He laughed.

"No that isn't true. You're more of an animal have you seen the way you eat?" I told him. I have and it sickens me.

"So you watch me whilst I eat." He laughed. "I think you need a life."

"I do have one!" I spat. "I really hate this lesson." I muttered.

"Blame your Mother, it was _her _who pushed for this, because of what she had for parents."

I was ready to give him one heck of a reply but at that moment a flood of students entered the classroom, Malfoy and I spent the rest of the lesson in silence. Not giving each other any contact. I truly hated him.

**Review = updates**


End file.
